Lady Marmalade
by The Red Tangled Crinkles
Summary: Lady Marmalade performed by the girls at Hogwarts


Disclaimer: Nothings mine except the story itself.  
  
a/n: I come up with the best ideas for my stories at night. The idea for this story came to me when I was watching TV - I almost fell asleep - and the clip from Lady Marmalade was on (the one with Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink and Lil' Kim off course, not the original from Patti Labell, I like this one better, but anyway), I think you've all seen it at least once. Suddenly I got the picture of the girls at Hogwarts with the cloths from C, M, P and L on, singing the song and doing the whole little dance. So as you maybe already guessed this is some kind of songfic.  
  
Lady Marmalade  
  
It was a normal day at Hogwarts and everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall.   
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said: 'Can I have you attention?' all head turned to him. 'Good, I have an announcement: tonight there will b a special performance so be here at eight o'clock, that's all,' and with that he sat down again.  
  
Everybody started talking after that and they were all wondering what kind of show there was that night.  
  
'Maybe the ghosts will do something,' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, or maybe the teachers are going to do the hoola-hoola in Hawaiian skirts,' Harry said.  
  
'What do you think Hermione?' Ron asked her.  
  
'Uhm... I don't know,' she said turning red.  
  
'Well I guess we'll find out tonight,' Harry said as they walked off to Potions class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 19:55, Harry ad Ron were sitting in the Great Hall and were looking at the stage.  
  
'Have you seen Hermione?' Harry asked Ron.  
  
'No, but she said she'd be here.'  
  
Professor Sprout came walking up the stage and everyone went silent.  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen,' she said, 'Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!'  
  
Everyone started whispering.  
  
'The Moulin Rouge, isn't that a nightclub in Paris?' somebody behind Harry and Ron said.  
  
Then they heard a familiar voice:  
'Where's all my soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas!'  
  
Then another familiar voice:  
'Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista!'  
  
The curtain raised and Hermione came walking down the stairs that was build there.  
  
Harry and Ron's mouths fell open as they saw Hermione in lingerie while she was singing:  
'He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said: "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh uh!'  
  
And then while doing the little dance (I guess you all know it):  
'Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha chocalata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole lady Marmalade!  
  
'Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi!'  
  
There was a flash of light and Hermione disappeared while Cho came walking down the stairs, also in lingerie.  
  
Harry's mouth fell even further open.  
  
Cho: 'He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank al that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens, yeah!'  
  
'Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)   
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yeah yeah)  
Mocha chocalata ya ya (yeah)  
Creole lady Marmalade!'  
  
'Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi!'  
  
Another flash and there was... McGonagall!  
  
'Uhm, Harry, that isn't McGonagall, is it?' Ron asked confused.  
  
'I think it is,' Harry said just as confused.  
  
McGonagall: 'Yeah yeah uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
Four bad ass chicks form the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna giuchie, giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha chocalata - a what?  
Creole lady Marmalade  
One more time c'mon now!'  
  
They heard four voices: 'Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmelade...'  
  
Then there was a flash again and Ginny was on stage!  
  
'Hey Ron, isn't that your little sister?' Dean asked.  
  
'What the-' Ron screamed.  
  
Ginny: 'Hey, hey, hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Colour of café au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More-more-more!'  
  
Then suddenly all four were on stage.  
  
Cho: 'Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5!'  
  
Hermione: 'Sleepin' the grey flannel life!'  
  
Ginny: 'But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
More-more-more!'  
  
All four: 'Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (da daedaea yeah)  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha chocalata ya ya (yeah)  
Creole lady Marmalade!'  
  
'Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yeah)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (c'mon! uh)'  
  
Then professor Sprout was on stage too.  
  
Prof Sprout with help from the other four:   
'Ginny... (oh leaeaa oh)  
Cho... (lady Marmalade)  
Minerva.... (hey hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Hermione... (oh oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby... (baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (oh)  
Prof Sprout here...'  
  
And then Ginny, Cho, McGonagall and Hermione:  
'Creole lady Marmalade.... Yes-ah....'  
  
The curtain dropped and it was silent, then suddenly everybody started clapping.  
  
a/n: I love this song! School's over! I'm so happy I'm singing all day (it's driving my brother crazy): It's raining men! Wait that was wrong, it's not raining! The sun is shining! I love the summer, next week I'm going to France. Yes, life is good! But anyway, back to the fic, you have to make a picture of Ginny, Hermione, McGonagall and Cho in the clip of Lady Marmelade. Got it? That was the whole point of writing this fic, plus I had fun. Oh, you read about Hermione as Mya, Cho as Pink, McGonagall as Lil' Kim, Ginny as Christina and Prof Sprout as Missy Elliot. Please review.  
  
Greetz and kisses, Katie.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
